Lies and fidelity
by Meragaki
Summary: Loki est ramené et emprisonné à Asgard pour payer ses crimes de New York. Il a néanmoins une chance de racheter ses fautes, avec l'aide de sa femme Sigyn, décidée à lui rester fidèle. Mais des événements inattendus et de vieilles connaissances familiales refont surface, réveillant de sombres souvenirs, le tout teinté de l'ombre menaçante de Thanos. Après Avengers 1 début Thor 2.
1. Chapitre I

**Yo ! C'est une des premières fic dont j'arrive à poster le premier chapitre ici. ( Oulaaah ouais vous pouvez avoir peur pour la suite xD) Je m'attaque à l'univers de Thor, et plus particulièrement notre cher Loki, Dieu de la Malice à la popularité démesurée (Normal, c'est le meilleur perso du MCU.) C'est surtout après avoir vu Avengers Infinity War que j'ai été prise d'un besoin immense d'aller lire des fics le concernant, et d'en faire une moi même (Que je finirais ou pas, l'avenir nous le diras). Je pense que beaucoup comprendrons pourquoi ce besoin, tôt ou tard.**

 **Prenez en compte que c'est la suite des événements à partir du début de Thor 2, en imaginant que aucune histoire d'Ether, de convergence, d'elfes noirs et autre Jane Foster ai lieu, une sorte de futur alternatif.**

 **J'ai inclus ici le personnage de Sigyn, femme de Loki autant dans les comics que dans la mythologie nordique, sorte de demi OC, mais revisité à ma sauce, perso super intéressant mais que trop peu exploité à mon goût dans les Fics françaises. Étant donné que je tolère seulement le couple Loki/Sigyn ou Loki/Darcy, j'ai peu de choix me concernant xD Le Thorki me révulse de manière assez brutal, ce sont des frères pas des amants, merci XD Bromance oui, Romance non (Bon on en vrai chacun ses goûts...)**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'apparence des persos, j'y tiens, bah c'est comme dans les films, précisément. Notre cher Tom Hiddleston pour Loki évidemment, personne ne l'incarne ou l'incarnera mieux que lui *Bave* Bien que je lui ai collé des yeux verts au lieu de son superbe bleu habituel . Pour ce qui est de Sigyn, je vous conseillerais son apparence la plus populaire semble t-il, et celle qui me plaît le plus, en gros, prenez Daenerys Targaryen de Game of Thrones, interprété par la talentueuse Emilia Clarke.**

 **Au cas ou que cela ne vous revienne pas, le début du chapitre est la version écrite d'une des premières scènes de Thor The Dark World, quand Loki arrive devant le trône d'Odin enchaîné. Donc le mérite de ce passage ne me revient pas vraiment XD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tout les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Marvel (Sauf Loki il m'appartient, mon précieux, mon favo...Ok bon je le rends) Le caractère de Sigyn quand a lui est improvisé.**

* * *

CHAPITRE I

 _« **Ton seul privilège ! C'était de mourir !** »_

 _Ces mots résonnèrent dans un fracas contre les murs et les rangées de colonnes de la salle du trône. Le roi venait soudainement d'élever la voix, imposant son autorité et sa puissance, couvrant sans mal les bruits métalliques des chaînes causés presque volontairement par son détenteur. Le prisonnier se tenant debout devant le trône, enchaîné, escorté par la garde royale, l'étincelle joueuse de son regard qu'il avait adopté jusqu'ici venait toute juste de mourir suite à ces durs mots. D'abord dubitatif, sans pouvoir répondre, tentant de garder une certaine fierté, malgré que l'étincelle se soit évanoui ne laissant derrière elle qu'un déchirement de plus à travers le regard de jade du jeune prince._

 _« **...Dés l'enfance. Exilé sur un rocher g** **laciale.** » Continua le roi, presque acerbe._

 _Le souverain s'était préalablement penché légèrement en avant avec insistance, prenant le temps d'articuler à convenance, comme si il aiguisait un peu plus un poignard dans le but qu'il s'enfonce plus facilement et profondément dans la chair._

 _« **Si je ne t'avais pas recueilli, tu ne serais pas la pour déverser ta haine sur moi.** » Finit il, d'un ton néanmoins plus calme, se redressant sur son siège._

 _Le prisonnier, le souffle coupé par ces paroles qui suintaient presque la cruauté, ne put prononcer mots, comme si le puissant écho de la voix de son père l'avait paralysé de dégoût. Les nerfs et le cœur à vif, il se ressaisit néanmoins encore vivace, sifflant son venin, tentant de garder son honneur et d'enfouir au plus vite ses peines qui faillirent déborder._

 _« **Si il vous faut ma tête, alors par pitié prenez la, faites vite...** » Insista le grand brun menotté_

 _Il tenta d'avancer, mais ne put faire qu'un seul pas, ses geôliers l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. D'un air à la fois méprisant et triste, il bravait l'autorité de son père, le défiant de le tuer, la tête haute. Celui ci ne sembla pas prendre la peine de lui répondre assez vite que le prince continua sans attendre, pensif, scrutant désormais le sol d'un air vague._

 _« **Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas nos échanges disons plutôt que...** » Il marqua une pause volontaire, faisant mine de réfléchir, pour se redresser plantant de nouveau son regard émeraude rempli de mépris dans celui du roi, le provoquant de façon glaciale. « **...Je ne les aimes pas. »**_

 _Odin ne répondit aucunement à la provocation de son fils, ayant repris son habituel ton calme inspirant la sagesse, mais ses paroles furent tout aussi blessante que le prince déchu ne perçut pas la différence._

 _« **Frigga est la seule raison pour laquelle tu vies encore, mais jamais tu ne la reverrais. Tu passeras le restant de tes jours dans nos cachots.** »_

 _Le prisonnier sentit que l'ont tira sur ses liens, les gardes s'apprêtant à exécuter les ordres de leurs souverain. Il ne quittait pas des yeux son père, semblant médusé et abasourdi, presque au bord des larmes, mais bien décidé à garder sa fierté jusqu'au bout. Il lutta quelque peu, stoppant les gardes dans leurs actions, s'empressa de répondre au roi d'une voix presque tremblante, après un léger rire jaune, une dernier lueur de défi dans le regard._

 _« **Que deviendra Thor ? Vous adouberez cette brute sans cervelle pendant que je pourrirais enchaîné ?** »_

 _Alors que le jeune prince paraissait affaibli par cet échange, Odin semblait s'en nourrir, buvant l'amertume de son fils cadet, lui rapportant assurance et son sang-froid face à la dites langue d'argent._

 _« **Thor va devoir s'efforcer de réparer tes méfaits, il ramènera l'ordre dans les neufs royaumes et ensuite, c'est exact...** » Il marqua une légère pause pour appuyer ses propos et ainsi cherchant à achever les dernières brides d'arrogance de son fils . « **Il sera roi.** »_

 _Le visage du prince se décomposa à ces mots, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Alors que l'un des gardes le saisit fermement par les épaules, l'emmenant de force à sa cellule, Loki ne quitta pas son paternel des yeux, un regard vif et acide, rempli de haine et de souffrance ._

* * *

La coupelle retomba une ultime fois entre ses doigts fins, stoppant son petit jeu ennuyeux de lancer et réceptionner l'objet au dessus de lui, tout cela dans une boucle répétitive. Le visage neutre, scrutant le plafond immaculé de sa cellule, il reposa la coupelle sur la table de chevet à côté du lit d'un geste las. Les mots d'Odin résonnaient encore dans sa tête, cet écho avait été si puissant, qu'il avait réussi à pénétrer son esprit, le meurtrissant en continue. L'échec qu'il avait subit n'était rien comparé à l'humiliation qu'Odin lui avait gracieusement préparé. Il n'était pourtant pas étonné de la tournure qu'avait prit les événements après son arrestation, les regards du peuple, le jugement, les mots empoisonnés de son père, l'indifférence de son frère, l'emprisonnement à perpétuité... Il pensait s'y être préparé, inébranlable et fier, mais finalement se détesta de réaliser ne pas être capable de tout encaisser comme il pensait le faire. Les sentiments, il les haïssaient, s'efforçant d'en être insensible, mais il en était constamment victime. La visite de sa mère Frigga un peu plus tôt n'avait rien arrangé à ses états d'âmes, elle bravait l'autorité de son mari pour prendre contact avec Loki magiquement. Quelques mots, quelques tentatives de tendresse pour apaiser son fils, elle échoua lorsque le prince déchu éleva la voix, en colère, suite à l'issue de la discussion, clamant une nouvelle fois que Odin n'était pas son père, mais en dire autant pour la première fois de sa mère, ébloui par la rage. Frigga comme déchirée, disparut lentement dans une brume verte, rompant l'illusion qui maintenait contact, laissant son fils les larmes aux yeux, regrettant déjà ses paroles.

Il restait, pensif, allongé sur le lit, dont Frigga avait prit soin d'amener à son attention, ainsi que tout les autres meubles dans la pièce, cherchant à contribuer un maximum à son confort. Les pensées de Loki s'entremêlaient, soucieux. Il n'était pas en train de se remettre en question, d'admettre ses erreurs, mais simplement retracer mentalement ses actes. Son échec sur Midgard avait été un coup dur pour son égo, mais sa colère semblait s'être étrangement estompée progressivement à ce sujet, notamment depuis que les petits amis midgardiens de son frère l'avait stoppé dans ses agissements ou plus précisément, lorsqu'il n'avait plus en sa possession le sceptre. Il essayait de se remémorer avec précision son arrivée sur Midgard, mais certains souvenirs semblaient brumeux, ses affrontements un amas de douleurs, ses paroles un lointain écho. Alors que d'autres étaient néanmoins plus claires, notamment quand son frère le retrouvât à bord du jet ainsi que son séjour dans la prison de verre destiné au Monstre vert à bord de la forteresse volante de Fury... Jusqu'à ce qu'il remette la main sur le sceptre, le suite des événements étaient comme voilé par une sorte de ténèbres aveuglant, qu'il se surprit d'en prendre conscience. Ses pensées dérivant alors vers le sceptre, il en oublia les paroles acerbes d'Odin mais d'autres mots plus sombres, calmes et perforants scindèrent son esprit, accompagné de l'image net de l'ombre du Titan, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur sur fond d'une atmosphère nébuleuse.

 _Petit asgardien. Ta haine me plaît...Tu désires devenir roi ? Bien, dans ce cas, passons un marché, amène moi ce que je convoites, et je te laisserais le choix de gouverner les humains comme bon te semblera._

A cet instant, Loki se souvint avoir sourit, plein d'ambitions suite à cette proposition, empli d'une soif de vengeance qui semblait aujourd'hui comme... vacillante. Le trône n'était qu'un prétexte à son réel désir d'exister, d'accomplir de grandes choses, sortir de l'ombre d'un frère qui l'avait toujours trop souvent laissé au bord du chemin de la gloire. Tel un animal blessé, la rage de vivre, il voulait montrer à son père, même par les moyens les plus insensés, qu'il était autant capable que n'importe qui de prouver sa valeur malgré ses véritables origines.

 _Ne me déçois pas, ou tu en paieras lourdement les conséquences._

Un frisson indescriptible et incontrôlable parcourut l'échine du jeune prince. Se rappelant de cette ultime phrase aux tonalités gutturales, alors qu'il se revoyait saisir entre ses doigts le sceptre qu'on lui confiait, la lueur bleutée de la gemme se reflétant dans son iris. C'est à partir de ce moment ci que ses souvenirs devinrent imprécis, vaporeux... Le sceptre. Et si c'était celui ci qui l'avait poussé toujours plus loin dans ses retranchements ? Aveuglé par une haine si dévastatrice qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Broyer l'oeil droit de cet homme en Allemagne le tuant au passage sous les yeux d'une centaines de midgardiens, poignarder son frère qui le suppliait de revenir à la raison alors que tout explosaient autour d'eux, transpercer le cœur de cet agent du SHIELD froidement, observer la grande ville midgardienne brûler sous l'invasion des Chitauris... Le lueur bleutée de la pierre l'avait elle contrôlé, comme rendu fou au point de ne plus ressentir quoi que ce soit face aux dégâts qu'il causait ? Plus aucun sentiments, donc plus d'obstacles. Alors dans ce cas pourquoi avait il échoué ? Manquait il réellement de convictions ?*

« **Mon frère.** »

Une voix familière s'éleva, toute proche. L'expression du brun changea, comme soudainement extirpé de ses pensées les plus profondes. Cependant il ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur, le regard toujours rivé sur le plafond d'ivoire, ignorant presque celui qui se tenait la, debout, devant le grand champ de force doré qui les séparait.

« **Aurais-tu des remords Thor ? Si c'est le cas je t'autorise à m'adresser la parole.** » Finit par dire Loki brisant le petit silence calculé, semblant narquois.

« **Ce serait plutôt à toi d'en avoir Loki.** » Répondit calmement le grand blond, d'un timbre de voix aux accents navrés.

« **Alors pourquoi prends tu la peine de venir me trouver ici bas ?** » Siffla Loki, troquant son sarcasme pour du mépris. Il s'était alors redressé subitement, maintenant assis sur le bord du lit, toisant son frère d'un air amère, le défiant du regard comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt face à Odin.

« **Mère m'a demandé de venir te voir, elle s'inquiétait.** »

« **Tu mens si mal que tu devrais être exécuté pour cela.** » Répondit le brun, plein de mépris, coupant presque la parole à son frère.

Thor esquissa un léger rire sans joie « **Effectivement... Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi dans ce domaine.** » Soupira t-il, conscient depuis le début que son mensonge ne passerait bien évidemment pas auprès du spécialiste qu'était son frère.

Un court silence pesant s'installa entre les deux princes, un léger sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Loki ne souhaitait pas continuer cette conversation, son crétin de frère était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en ce moment, à vrai dire, il ne souhaitait voir quiconque qui viendrait le plaindre ou lui faire un sermon familiale des plus ridicules. Ils souhaitaient tous qu'il leur admette de plates excuses, leurs clamer qu'il regrettait, qu'il avait été un mauvais garçon et qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Sauf que jamais ils n'obtiendrait une quelconque rédemption de la part du dieu de la malice, car il ne regrettait en rien ses actes.

« **Père aurait put t'infliger pire sentence que celle ci tu sais.** » Continua Thor, dans un soupir, tout en commençant à faire lentement les cents pas devant la cellule de son frère.

« **Oooh le puissant Thor jugerais t-il bon de me punir de mort lui aussi ?** » Siffla en réponse Loki, le suivant de son regard perçant.

Thor s'arrêta net, se tournant vers son frère « **Je n'ai pas dis cela, et je ne l'ai jamais souhaité. Si j'avais eut le droit d'intervenir dans ton jugement, je t'aurais défendu tout autant que mère l'ai fait et tu le sais.** »

« **Je n'ai nullement besoin de tes bonnes paroles, ni de ta pitié. Si tu es seulement venu vomir ta peine à mes pieds, tu peux partir, tu perds ton temps.** » Déclara le prince déchu, la tête haute, ayant récupéré ce petit sourire provoquant.

Le grand blond sembla perdre patience, ses sentiments sur le point d'exploser. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée qu'il avait comme perdu son frère, qu'il était comme mort. Il avait pourtant fait son deuil, lorsque Loki s'était laissé tomber dans le néant, suite à la chute du Bifrost, un deuil douloureux qui l'avait néanmoins presque apaisé... jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse, réveillant la souffrance de sa première trahison tout en constatant que la déchéance de son frère était à son paroxysme sur Midgard. Ou était il tout ce temps ? Que lui était il arrivé ? Ces questions, Thor n'avait put se les poser, le croyant mort, mais désormais un amoncellement de réflexions emplissait son esprit. Ce sceptre, comment l'avait il obtenu ? Ou l'avait t-il trouvé ? Qu'était il ? La folie de Loki avait été si puissante sur Midgard, qu'il ne l'avait à peine reconnu, lui, son propre frère, dont il avait passé le plus clair de son enfance et de sa vie à ses côtés, c'est à dire plusieurs siècles. Mais aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, Loki avait raison, il perdait son temps à essayer de lui faire part de son ressenti de la situation.

« **Le sceptre...** » S'efforçant de contenir ses états d'âmes, Thor avait prit un ton plus grave, changeant de sujet volontairement, décidé à aller droit au but. « **Comment l'as-tu obtenu ?** »

Loki se pencha lentement en avant, joignant ses mains, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, une lueur d'intérêt venait d'allumer son iris d'un brasier de jade. « **Serais-ce une tentative d'interrogatoire que je vois la ? Intéressant. Odin t'aurais-il chargé de faire sa sale besogne ? Que dois-je redouter si je refuse de répondre, une séance de tortur-** »

« **Mais que t'imagines tu ?! Que père veuillent te faire souffrir à ce point, et que je sois si dévoué à lui jusqu'à être capable de te torturer ?!** » Rétorqua rapidement Thor, coupant la parole à son frère, haussant un peu la voix, autoritaire mais quelque peu tremblante.

Loki se leva soudainement, d'un bond, les muscles tendus « **Et pourtant je suis persuadé que tu en serais capable, pour briller encore plus à ses yeux !** » Sa voix vibrante d'une rage soudainement retrouvée.

« **Mais cesse donc cette folie !** » Continua Thor, empruntant le même volume sonore que son frère, le timbre néanmoins plus emprunt à la tristesse que la colère « **Tu es persuadé que personne ne tiens encore à toi malgré tes actes !? Je suis ici de mon plein gré, je m'inquiète, je me questionne, je veux comprendre ! Comprendre comment tu es devenu ce concentré de haine et de violence qui n'est pas mon frère !** »

« **Ooh, mais c'est peut être parce que JE NE SUIS EFFECTIVEMENT PAS TON FRÈRE !** » Hurla le brun, qui s'était avancé de quelques pas en avant, crachant son poison avec le plus de hargne possible.

Leurs voix résonnèrent dans les couloirs des cachots, attirant nonchalamment l'attention des geôliers tout comme celles de certains prisonniers de guerre. Les deux frères n'en avait que faire, trop aveuglés par leurs bataille verbale qui avait néanmoins un goût de déjà vu. Thor resta de marbre, ne sachant quoi répondre, baissa légèrement les yeux, le regard perdu sur le sol, dégoûté et dévasté par les mots du prince déchu. Cette vérité, Loki aimait l'employer incessamment depuis qu'il avait découvert ses véritables origines, pour blesser son frère, ou pour se blesser lui-même, le blond l'ignorait, mais cela ne changeait rien pour Thor, Loki resterait son frère quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il soit, Asgardien ou Jötunn.

Haineux, mais comme affecté par ses propre mots, se contenant pour ne pas faiblir outre mesure, la ferme intention de garder son honneur quoi qu'il arrive. Loki retint des larmes de rage, pinçant ses lèvres, finit par détourner son regard acide du dieu de la foudre, laissant l'évidence de ses mots faire leurs effets alors que la colère sourde de son âme s'estompait quelque peu.

« **Je n'ai rien à te dire, rien à t'avouer Thor. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.** » Finit par dire Loki, plus calme, se détournant lentement, se dirigeant vers le lit, cassant le silence pesant respirant la douleur.

* * *

Deux jours s'était écoulé depuis que la sentence du dieu du mensonge avait été prononcée. En ce jour la grande salle du trône était alors ouverte aux doléances. Comme tout les Odinsdagr, le peuple pouvait venir demander des faveurs au roi d'Asgard. Tantôt cela concernait des missions militaires, d'autres des bénédictions de mariages ou bien de naissances ou tout simplement quémander les conseils avisés du Père de toutes choses. Odin était toujours à l'écoute de son peuple sans pour autant y être soumis. Il tachait de le faire prospérer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en apportant justice, protection et conseils aux plus nécessiteux.

L'astre solaire déclinait dans son lit crépusculaire, caressant d'une douce lumière orangée les grandes colonnes de la salle du trône. Alors que les rayons chatoyants se reflétait sur les nombreuses dorures qui ornait l'architecture, Odin finit par se lever de son trône, néanmoins difficilement, ayant semble t'il achevé ses séances de doléances.

« **Votre majesté, pardonnez moi...** » s'éleva une voix lointaine, résonnant au fond de la salle.

Alors que Odin, qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses appartements, se redressa dans la direction de la voix, une jeune femme, le pas rapide mais élégant, semblait avoir besoin de s'entretenir avec le roi.

« **Sigyn, mon enfant.** » Prononça Odin d'un accent étrangement triste, mais reconnaissant la jeune femme qui lui était pour ainsi familière.

Celle ci était vêtu d'une magnifique robe longue aux tons crème, dont le tissu semblait aérien. Portant dignement des parures dorés, au cou comme aux poignets. Ses cheveux d'un blond si intense qu'il en paraissait ivoire, était réunis dans une ravissante coiffure tressée, typiquement asgardienne, décoré de fines broches d'or pour la sublimer.

« **Veuillez m'excusez mon Roi, il doit sûrement se faire tard pour que je puisse m'entretenir avec vous.** » Dit la jeune femme tout en s'inclinant devant son souverain, s'excusant de son empressement.

« **Non Sigyn, ta présence ne me dérange nullement, je t'écoute ma chère pourquoi es tu venue ?** »

Il y avait dans le ton d'Odin comme une attention particulière, semblant à la fois inquiet, bienveillant et triste.

La jeune femme quand à elle semblait soucieuse mais déterminée. Elle prit le temps de répondre, comme cherchant les bond mots, songeuse.

« **Je voudrais voir mon Mari.** » Annonça t'elle d'une voix posée mais ferme comme une exigence. Elle s'était redressée, la tête haute, sondant le regard d'Odin de ses yeux argentés. Sérieuse et fière cherchant à braver l'autorité suprême devant elle.

A ces mots, le père de toutes choses soupira, semblant désolé.

« **Tu le sais très bien Sigyn, je ne peux accéder à ta requête** » Lui répondit Odin d'un ton calme.

« **Je le sais, mais je vous le demande en tant que princesse. Je suis sa femme, mon devoir est d'être à ses côtés.** » Affichant toujours cet air sérieux et tenace.

« **Sigyn, Loki est dorénavant un criminel de guerre, tu ne peux continuer de lui jurer fidélité.** »

« **Voulez vous dire que je ne suis plus sa femme ?** » Dit elle d'un ton emprunt d'une légère colère sourde.

« **Allons ne sois pas si catégorique Sigyn, mais si tu le souhaites, je peux rompre votre alliance imposé jadis, cela t'empêchera des souffrances.** »

La jeune femme marqua une pause dans la conversation, pensive. Des souffrances ? Ce mot était si familier pour elle. Tout d'abord, mariée de force au plus jeune prince d'Asgard, dans les intérêts de sa famille, et ainsi créer une alliance bénéfique et surtout financière avec la famille royale. Toutes les Asgardiennes était un jour destiné à se marier avec le meilleur parti possible, l'amour n'existait pas, c'est ce qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis son plus jeune âge. Elles devaient jurer fidélité et veiller sur leurs maris, c'était leurs devoirs, et ca Sigyn l'avait accepté. Heureusement pour elle, Loki lui avait montré plus de respect qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. D'abord assez froid, ils avaient appris à se connaître et se tolérer. Un respect et une confiance mutuelle étaient alors nés, mais aucunes passions ou autres sortes d'amour ne vit le jour, ni avant, ni maintenant, ni jamais, ils le savaient tout les deux.

Mais vint le jour de la trahison du dieu de la malice, ainsi que de sa prétendue mort après avoir chuté du Bifrost dans le néant galactique. Sigyn s'était surprise de très mal vivre cette nouvelle. Tenait elle autant à lui ? Il l'avait trahi, elle et son peuple, ressentant un mélange d'incompréhension et de douleur. Elle aurait put juger sa mort bénéfique et méritée, par colère, mais il n'en était rien, elle fut à son grand dam tout simplement dévastée. Ne pouvant se l'expliquer à elle même, n'ayant pour ainsi dire peu de raison d'avoir été atteinte à ce point par sa disparition. Elle s'étaient sentie soudainement inutile, stupide de ne pas avoir fait son devoir d'épouse, d'empêcher la folie de son mari et du drame qui s'en est suivi. Pendant ces deux années, elle s'était alors terrée dans un mutisme sociale, à la fois honteuse et culpabilisante. Sigyn était pourtant restée droite, forte, mais le regard du peuple tout entier était un fardeau de trop alors qu'elle tentait d'effectuer son lent deuil déjà trop lourd à 'à ce jour quand elle apprit qu'il avait été retrouvé sur Midgard, vivant, mais aveuglé par une rage que personne ne put comprendre, détruisant et tuant des humains dans l'unique but de les gouverner. Le peuple d'abord surpris qu'il ait survécu, vit en ses actes comme une énième trahison honteuse, considérant le prince cadet d'Asgard comme rien de plus qu'un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir et de sang à verser. Cependant Sigyn fut sûrement la seule à ne pas ressentir cette colère à son égard. Malgré toujours les mêmes les regards de honte qu'on lui portait, étant toujours la femme du Dieu du mensonge, elle pour sa part, se surpris à être heureuse qu'il soit vivant, comme si elle retrouvait une raison de vivre, une raison d'être utile.

Sigyn fut confuse de ses actes à Midgard, comme tout le monde, mais n'était pas en colère contre lui pour cela, ayant le sentiment que ses raisons étaient explicables. Une seule chose la blessait encore aujourd'hui, c'était sa trahison, mais uniquement envers elle. Peu importe ses actes actuels, passé ou futur, il ne lui en avait jamais esquissé un mot, comme si il n'avait aucune confiance en elle.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré par la faute de son mari, la proposition d'Odin ne l'intéressait pas. Elle ne refusait pas pour garder les intérêts financiers et son titre de princesse, cela elle s'en fichait. Elle estimait que ce qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à construire avec Loki, elle n'était pas prête de tout recommencer avec autre. Sigyn lui restait fidèle, c'était aussi simple que cela.

« **J'apprécie votre compassion votre majesté, mais je ne compte pas rompre l'union qui me lie à votre fils.** » Son ton semblait plus sec, plus dur, comme si cette conversation ne lui plaisait guerre. Elle continua néanmoins la tête haute.

« **Cela fait plus de deux ans que je suis en deuil, que les regards du peuple me juge, que je me terre dans la solitude et la culpabilité, tout cela à cause des erreurs de votre fils. Mais désormais, maintenant qu'il m'a été rendu, ma vie reprend un sens, dans la souffrance ou non, elle renaît. Si vous ne le faites par pour lui, faites le pour moi. Je vous demande de me laisser voir mon mari, je veux le voir maintenant !** » Affirma Sigyn, haussant le ton, la fin de sa phrase résonnant dans la salle, exigeante, ferme.

La jeune femme prenait des risques à braver l'autorité du Père de Toutes choses, mais elle était égale à elle même. Elle était forte et juste, mais surtout loyale, son éducation en était la cause et ne supportait pas quand on bafouait ses principes. Sigyn n'avait vraisemblablement plus grand chose à perdre, sa réputation et son honneur ayant chuté avec celle de Loki malgré elle. Et aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, le seul avec qui elle pouvait se sentir à sa place, était aussi celui qui l'avait entraîné dans sa chute.

« **Bien...** » Finit par répondre Odin, après un léger silence, baissant les yeux sur les dalles de la salle du trône. « **J'accepte, mais à une seule condition.** »

« **Laquelle ?** » Répondit elle, surprise qu'Odin ai fini par accepter.

« **Que tu essayes de l'aider à racheter ses fautes.** » Dit il, plus calme, sur un fond de tristesse sincère.

Sigyn sembla surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Père de toutes choses semble vouloir donner une dernière chance à son fils après tout ce qu'il avait tenté de faire allant contre le royaume d'Asgard et ses principes. Odin semblait malgré tous ces événements tragiques avoir encore de l'affection pour son fils, un espoir infime qu'il redevienne ce qu'il était, retrouver le prince qu'il avait élevé comme son propre enfant, et ne plus vivre dans la douleur de la trahison et de la déception. Il souffrait sûrement plus que n'importe qui dans le royaume.

« **Si j'y arrive. Auras t-il une chance d'être à nouveau libre un jour ?** » Dit elle, néanmoins toujours sur d'elle, allant droit au but.

Odin qui s'était détourné, s'apprêtant à rejoindre ses appartements royaux, tout en attendant une réponse regardant Sigyn d'un air pensif et désolé.

« **Je ne peux te le garantir, mais...il n'est peut être pas encore trop tard.** »

La jeune femme, se redressant, presque au garde à vous

« **J'accepte.** » Déclara t-elle sans aucunes hésitations.

* * *

 **Convictions* : Petite référence à Avengers premier du nom, lorsque Phil Coulson répond à Loki « Vous manquez de convictions. » Au sujet de ses actes sur terre.**

 **Odinsdagr* : C'est le mercredi dans le calendrier nordique ;)**

* * *

 **Notes : J'ai tendance à écrire comme si je décrivais des scènes de films, tant elles sont claires dans ma tête, j'espère que ca ne perturbe pas trop :X**


	2. Chapitre II

**ENFIN Je sors ce foutu chapitre 2. Croyez moi j'en ai chié. J'ai tellement pas le temps en ce moment entre le boulot, les sorties, et ces foutus jeux-vidéos qui me pompe la motivation d'écrire ! (Coucou League Of Legends et The Witcher 3 ). Mais bon sang ce que j'aimerais la finir cette fic (J'en suis encore teeeellement loin, si j'y arrive ca fera bien 10 pages le bordel...)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait tellement plaisir, c'est vous qui avait été ma principale motivation de m'accrocher à finir ce chapitre !**

 **Bref voila c'est FAIT. En espérant que ca vous plaise, j'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite encore, mais ca j'ai envie de dire COMME D'HAB hein. Donc j'vais me contenter de ça xD Le chapitre 3 baaah...encore une fois j'en sais rien, en priant pour moi et pour vous que ce sera pas trop long... :I Allez bonne lecture !**

 **PS : (Plz plz plz, Avengers 4 ,les frères Russo, dites moi que le soleil brillera encore sur les frangins de nouveau par pitié.)**

* * *

CHAPITRE II

Des pans de murs explosaient dans une cadence frénétique, le bruit strident des vaisseaux aliens sifflaient entre les immeubles, provoquant dans leurs sillages un concert de cris en contrebas. L'ombre des monstres de fer Chitauris planait au dessus des rues et l'odeur de bitume, de poussière et de sang enflammait l'air. Le trou béant dans le ciel New-Yorkais vomissait des nuées de soldats aliens, tel un essaim de guêpes tueuses enrégimentées. Du haut de la tour Stark, cette symphonie guerrière n'avait pas meilleure vue et auditoire. Le premier rang pour assister au spectacle de la désolation, de la domination. Un chaos qui appelle l'ordre, l'ordre donné par un Roi.Loki contemplait son chef d'œuvre midgardien prendre vie, tenant fermement le sceptre doré entre ses doigts. Tout ces humains qui périssaient étaient nécessaire à son règne, à son droit au trône. Il était né pour gouverner, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ces êtres n'étaient rien, que de misérables vermines qui n'était la que pour le servir, inférieur de nature. Odin allait admirer son œuvre, lui aussi était capable de conquérir un monde par la guerre, lui aussi était capable d'être un guerrier exemplaire. Fini l'ombre brune et verte qui se cache derrière le trône, son père le félicitera de sa conquête, le peuple l'acclamera pour ses trésors de guerre, et il gagnera le trône d'Asgard à la place de son frère.

Mais...que faisait-il sur Midgard ? Tout semblait avoir un goût de déjà-vu, ce tourbillon de rage et de folie vaporeuse emprisonnant son esprit telle une cage dévastatrice. C'était réellement lui qui avait provoqué toute cette discorde ? Déboussolé, Loki jeta un regard suspicieux à la pierre que contenait le sceptre qu'il tenait en main. Soudainement le portail spatial dans le ciel se referma. Impuissant, Loki paniqua, songeant à s'enfuir, mais à peine eut il le temps de faire un pas que l'atmosphère et la lumière prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Il n'était plus à New-York mais à Asgard, en ruine, debout au milieu d'une mer de cadavre, baignant dans une mare de sang. Paniqué, envahit par l'incompréhension, son regard agité scrutait les corps, reconnaissant des membres de la cour royale, le trio palatin, puis Odin gisant sans vie la cuirasse transpercé, jusqu'à apercevoir avec effroi celui de son frère et de sa mère inerte. Se précipitant vers eux, enjambant les cadavres, une voix gutturale néanmoins familière s'éleva dans son dos.

« **Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, petit Asgardien.** »

Se retournant lentement, alors que l'ombre de Thanos se dessinait sur ses traits, le regard effrayé. Le titan le saisi à la gorge, le soulevant sans mal, ayant une force au delà de ce que l'ont pouvait imaginé. Son tortionnaire affichait un léger sourire satisfait, alors que son regard soutenait des promesses de sangs.

« **Certains racontent que les dieux sont immortels, permets moi d'en douter.** »

Loki suffoquait, s'agitait, agrippant et griffant l'énorme poignet du titan fou, implorant la pitié de son tortionnaire entre deux souffles. Ils se retrouvèrent soudainement sur le pont Arc-en-ciel, lui aussi en ruine, le Bifrost déchiré. Le Titan fou soulevant sans mal au dessus du précipice la petite carcasse qui se débattait entre ses doigts. Le vide sidéral s'étendait sous ses pieds, ce vide qu'il connaissait pourtant bien, qui avait failli le tuer une fois, mais en avait échappé, repêcher par le même être qui s'apprêtait à le lâcher de nouveau dans la noirceur nébuleuse de l'univers. Cette fois ci, personne ne viendrait le sauver, il le savait, il le sentait.

Alors que le dieu de la malice voyait ses forces le quitter, abandonnant la lutte qui était veine, envahit par la peur et le désespoir, il vit apparaître une petite fille aux cheveux corbeau derrière son tyran, se tenant debout pied nus au milieu des restes du pont. Ses yeux verts semblait ignorer Thanos et toisait intensément Loki enclin d'une profonde tristesse, les larmes aux yeux.

« **Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?** » Prononça-t-elle, au bord du sanglot.

A cette instant, Thanos lâcha prise, la petite fille cria et Loki tomba.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, éreinté. Il sentait encore les sueurs froides coulé le long de son cou alors que ses yeux retenaient encore les larmes de douleurs imaginaires de son cauchemar. Le dieu de la malice tremblait presque tellement ces songes cauchemardesques semblait réels. Il était pourtant habitué, son sommeil que trop souvent perturbé par ces rêves néfastes depuis bien longtemps. Néanmoins depuis sa chute du Bifrost, ils se faisaient plus fréquents, plus palpables, plus angoissant. Ce n'était que des cauchemars, mais les songes reflétaient les craintes, et Loki était conscients des siennes. Il avait échoué dans sa mission, il avait tout perdu, le sceptre et le tesseract, il en paierait les conséquences. Le prince déchu se souvenait encore de la lueur dans les yeux de Thanos qui ne mentait pas, il le tuerait pour ça. Loki ne se sentait en sécurité nul part, même au fond des cachots d'Asgard, mais ce n'était plus son cas qui l'inquiétait, c'était tout le reste.

Étais-ce une erreur ? Guidé par l'esprit de vengeance aveugle, trop en colère, prêt à accepter le plus fou des marchés tout cela pour montrer à Odin sa puissance, gagner son estime par le sang et la violence. Thanos viendrait pour lui, mais pas seulement. Il y songeait, son échec ferait probablement de lui le bourreau d'Asgard. Lorsqu'il obtint le sceptre, sur le moment cela ne lui importait guère, le motivait presque, mais maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus entre ses mains, demeurant seul avec lui même dans cette cellule, il se surprenait à craindre que tout les siens soient anéantis par son unique faute, tout cela à cause de sa haine et de son désir du trône. Le regard vert emplit de tristesse de la petite fille de son rêve transcenda alors son esprit, s'affichant comme un flash aveuglant, alors que l'écho de son cri siffla dans ses pensées. Il inspira, le souffle tremblant.

« **Encore un cauchemar...** » S'éleva alors une voix douce mais brumeuse non loin de lui.

L'inspiration tremblante du prince se bloqua, il reconnu instinctivement la détentrice de cette voix sans même y jeter un œil. Il finit par expirer la bouffée d'air, semblant plus détendu, fixant le bureau en face de lui. Cachant au possible ses états d'âmes, il prenait à cœur de n'afficher aucunes faiblesses en présence de qui que ce soit. Loki retrouvât toute maîtrise de lui-même en quelque secondes, décidant à ce moment précis de se tourner vers son interlocutrice, posant un regard sombre mais neutre sur la déesse qui était assise sur l'unique marche prés du champ de force doré.

« **Tu ne devrais pas être ici.** » Prononça finalement Loki d'une voix calme après un léger silence.

Il était vrai, jamais Odin ne l'aurait laissé venir le voir en ces lieux. Sa propre mère n'était même pas autorisée à rendre visite à son fils en détention, alors sa femme, il y avait peu de chance. Mais au delà de ce détail, elle n'avait aucunes raisons d'être ici, ni pour l'apaiser, ni pour le blâmer. Hormis encore ce titre d'épouse sans valeur, plus rien ne l'obligeait à s'évertuer à être à ses côtés. Cela faisait deux ans que Loki avait disparu, deux ans qu'il avait trahi son peuple, elle y compris, et s'était fait passer pour mort. Elle aurait dut tout simplement l'oublier ou le haïr, tout en le laissant pourrir dans sa cellule.

« **Et pourtant je le suis. »** Répondit elle, la tête haute, mais emprunt d'un calme olympien. « **Se pourrait t-il que ma présence te dérange ?** »

Loki laissa échapper un petit rire dédaigneux « **En vérité, elle m'importe peu.** » affirma t-il, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres, agrémenté d'un petite pointe d'amertume.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici, en réalité il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir tout simplement un jour. Pendant ces deux ans il avait à peine penser à elle, ni au mal qu'il avait put lui faire suite à tout les événements dont il était la cause. Loki aurait voulu se dire qu'il se fichait du sort de sa femme, mais quelque part il cherchait à volontairement l'oublier, son existence même, s'évitant un soucis de plus, une faiblesse de plus.

Sigyn, pourtant amusée, s'autorisa un petit sourire triste « **Bien, dans ce cas rien ne m'oblige à partir.** »

Les mots de Loki ont toujours été semblable à des rasoirs affûtées, que quiconque ne sachant pas les manier se coupait au moindre toucher. Sigyn le savait. Elle le connaissait sûrement mieux que personne, et avait appris à ses dépens comment comprendre et encaisser les dires souvent acérés de son mari.Celui ci leva légèrement les yeux aux ciels tout en détournant le regard, agacé. Qu'était-elle venu faire ici, si ce n'était pas pour le blâmer, ni pour l'implorer ou le plaindre ?

« **T'aurais-je manqué à ce point ?** » Finit il par dire, presque moqueur, mais les syllabes avait un arrière goût de poison.

« **Manqué ? Un bien grand mot, importunée serait plus juste.** » Elle se montrait droite, inébranlable.

Loki sourit, amusé par la réponse de son épouse. « **Soit, j'en déduis que mes actions ont eut l'air de te plaire.** » Ironisa-t-il dans un petit rire.

« **Il n'y a que toi que cela fasse rire Loki.** » Dit-elle, le ton glaciale et bourré de reproche.

Ce qu'elle lui reprochait le plus, ce n'était en rien ses actes, son attaque sur Midgard ou sa disparition dans le néant. C'était la maigre confiance qu'il lui avait fait part. Jamais il ne lui avait divulgué quoi que ce soit concernant ces événements avant d'agir, ni ses peines, ni ses envies, ni ses peurs. Elle savait que Loki était quelqu'un de secret, et le faire parler sincèrement relevait souvent de l'épreuve. Mais dans leurs derniers temps de côtoiement, après tant d'années à vivre côte à côté, elle avait cru qu'une confiance aveugle était né entre eux. Elle pensait que même les plus sombres dessein qui pouvait traverser les pensées de Loki, il lui en ferait part sans craindre qu'elle ne le trahisse au nom du bien. Jamais elle ne l'aurait livré à l'armée d'Asgard ou à une quelconque autorité suprême pour ses crimes, elle aurait simplement chercher à l'aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre, car elle était convaincue que son époux n'était pas l'être sanguinaire et sans regrets qu'il voulait laisser paraître. Il y avait une raison à tout cela.

Le prince fit une moue faussement impressionnée, adoptant toujours cette air mesquin « **J'ignorais que la fureur te seyait si bien Sigyn.** » Annonça t-il toujours en souriant.

« **Et moi que la tienne pouvait prendre de telles proportions.** » Rétorqua t-elle, sans grands intérêts.

« **Nous y voilà, tu n'es finalement pas différente des autres, venu me blâmer sur mon échec et mes fautes. Je suis déçu.** » Il avait légèrement haussé le ton, ses paroles soudainement plus acerbes.

« **Je pense être la plus à même d'être déçue par ton attitude .** » Affirma t-elle

La princesse soutenait le regard du brun, le défiant presque, ce que peu de personne arrivait à faire dans ce bas monde sans sourciller. Elle n'avait aucun mal à tenir tête à son mari, même après deux ans de séparation qu'elle crut pourtant définitive. C'était presque comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, jamais oublié, lui et ses manières parfois insupportables.

« **Ooh, la mort de tout ces petits midgardiens insignifiants t'aurais-t-il fait de la peine ? Ton monstre de mari t'aurait-t-il fait honte devant la cour d'Asgard ? Je suis sincèrement désolé très chère si je t'ai importunée, mais je n'ai que faire de tes stupides remontrances à mon égard.** » Cracha t-il, ses paroles devenait de plus en plus acides au fil des mots.

« **Ai-je mentionné le fait que ce sont tes crimes qui m'ont déçue ?** » Finit-elle par dire, ayant attendu patiemment la fin de la petite tirade de son époux.

Loki plissa les yeux, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. N'était-elle pas venue comme tout les autres, tenter de le raisonner, le sermonner. Il savait pourtant que Sigyn était une femme tout à fait spéciale et unique en son genre, c'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à la choisir quand il dut faire un choix de force entre les différentes femmes qu'on lui présenta. C'était sûrement la plus intelligente qu'il eut côtoyé dans sa vie, doté d'un sang-froid et d'une répartie extraordinaire. Mais le plus étrange chez Sigyn, c'est qu'elle se montrait à la fois complètement insoumise et indépendante mais en même temps était d'une fidélité et loyauté sans faille. Elle était un parfait paradoxe, un délice de complexité que même Loki n'avait pas encore saisi l'essence même de son être. Cela la rendait imprévisible, presque indomptable, donc peu fiable, mais particulièrement fascinante.

« **Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi .** » Continua-t-elle sérieuse. « **Assez pour que tu me fasses part de tes objectifs.** »

Loki fronça les sourcils « **Es-tu en train de me reprocher le fait de t'avoir caché mes intentions ? C'est absurde.** »

« **Oui Loki. Et il n'y a rien d'absurde. Penses-tu sincèrement que j'aurais été capable de te dénoncer auprès d'Odin si j'avais eut ne serais-ce écho de tes desseins ? Non, je t'aurais suivi, j'aurais cherché à t'aider, pas à t'arrêter.** » Insista-t-elle

Loki s'était alors redressé sur son lit, s'asseyant au bord, en fixant la jeune femme, intrigué. Décidément Sigyn le surprenait de jour en jour, même après tout ce temps passé ensemble ainsi que deux ans séparés. Cependant elle ne lui apprenait rien, il savait pertinemment qu'une fois mise au courant elle l'aurait suivi aveuglément ou simplement ne prendre aucun parti. Il était surtout surpris qu'elle lui avoue directement. Si il ne lui avait rien fait part, c'était car il l'avait écarté de ses plans pour d'autres raisons qu'il ne songeait pas lui faire part pour l'instant.

« **Tu m'accuses de ne pas avoir assez confiance en toi, mais la raison de ta présence ici n'est pas seulement pour me lancer tes reproches personnels. Odin t'a chargé d'une quelconque mission, de m'adoucir ou que sais-je encore, sinon tu n'aurais jamais obtenu le droit de visite.** » Siffla-t-il d'une cadence rapide et maîtrisée. Il s'était préalablement lever de son lit, commençant à faire les cents pas, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les mains dans le dos.

Le jeune femme se détourna, soupirante. Elle n'était pas surprise que Loki distingue en peu de temps la raison de son autorisation d'être ici. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'elle avait accepté les conditions d'Odin car c'était la seule solution pour elle de le voir. Sigyn était parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne pourrait forcer ou même aider son mari à racheter ses fautes, il était sûrement l'homme le plus borné qu'elle connaisse, il ne pouvait entamer une rédemption que par lui même. Ce qu'elle désirait en réalité, c'était qu'il soit désormais honnête avec elle, et lui confie tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir à propos des événements qui s'était déroulé malgré elle, impuissante. Non pas dans le but d'en tirer profit, de divulguer les informations à Odin et passer pour bonne fille, ni même comme objet de chantage auprès de son mari. Elle était juste inquiète.

Après un léger silence, ainsi qu'un petit rire sans joie, elle reposa son regard sur son époux, esquissant un léger sourire amère. « **Il m'a chargé de t'aider à racheter tes fautes.** » Cela ne servait à rien de lui cacher plus longtemps jugea t-elle « **Mais rassure toi je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni l'intention Loki.** »

Le dieu ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé. Odin avait bien encore un infime espoir le concernant, lui qui lui avait certifié le jour de son jugement sans aucune hésitation qu'il était un être fini, privé de toute liberté, emprisonné pour le restant de ses jours car jugé trop impardonnable. Le père de toutes choses ne s'en sortait pas trop mal côté mensonges il fallait croire. Cependant ce que d'autres aurait put trouvé d'attendrissant, Loki n'en ressentit que plus de dégoût à l'égard du père de toutes choses.

L'aider à racheter ses fautes ? Comme si quelqu'un le pouvait. Personne n'en avait les moyens, pas même sa propre femme, et il était presque fier de voir qu'elle n'en avait même pas esquissé l'idée.

Adoptant cette expression narquoise qui lui sciait tant « **Aurais-tu menti au Roi ?** » siffla t-il, narguant sa femme, lui rappelant volontairement qu'elle s'était mise dans une situation contraignante.

Répondant en haussant légèrement le ton « **Cela semble t'étonner ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis l'épouse du plus grand menteur et criminel de tout les neufs royaumes ?** » Affirma t-elle, légèrement agacée par le ton narquois de son mari. Maîtrisant néanmoins ses émotions.

Le mensonge de Sigyn aura probablement des conséquences désastreuses si Odin venait à l'apprendre. Elle avait déjà failli être accusé de complicité de traîtrise par bon nombres d'Asgardiens, peu de temps après la disparition de Loki. Seul la famille royale l'avait défendu sur ce point, et donc il n'y eut pas de suite. L'accusation écartée pour faute de preuve, mais les idées et les points de vues en demeurèrent toujours vivaces, la matraquant socialement au quotidien. Aujourd'hui, elle avait réussi à gagner un taux raisonnable de confiance de la part du peuple, et n'était plus vue comme le loup restant de la bergerie. Jusqu'à ce que son mari refasse surface, réveillant les ragots d'hier et les accusations à tord. Elle ne pouvait plus les affronter seules, elle avait assez dégusté pour cela. Loki lui devait bien ça après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré par sa faute, devoir payer ses erreurs, car elle était, malgré elle, l'épouse du Dieu de la Malice et de la tromperie.

« **C'est ainsi que tu m'estimes ? Cela m'attriste.** » Finit il par affirmer, faisant semblant d'être offusqué.

Sigyn fronça les sourcils. Elle le connaissait, il avait toujours agi ainsi. Ses petites pirouettes ironiques et moqueuses n'était que des techniques de défense qu'il employait quand il n'était pas confiant. Elle ignora donc comme à son habitude sa petite provocation, pour corriger ses dires.

« **C'est le peuple d'Asgard qui t'estime ainsi.** » Dit elle, droite et sérieuse.

Le prince déchu lâcha un petit rire, continuant sa petite ronde devant le champ de force, les mains dans le dos.

« **Et tu en fais parti.** » Répondit-il, plissant les yeux néanmoins amusé.

« **Toi aussi.** » Se surprit-elle de rétorquer.

Au moment ou elle prononça ses mots, elle les regretta déjà, sachant qu'elle s'engageait sur une pente glissante. Son sentiment fut confirmé quand Loki stoppa ses pas, se tournant vers elle tout en perdant son sourire.

« **Faux.** » La lueur auparavant joueuse de ses yeux verts avait disparu, laissant place à un brasier de colère mêlée de douleur. « **Je n'ai jamais été Asgardien.** » affirma t-il froidement

Oui, il n'était pas né Asgardien. Sigyn avait été au courant de ses origines peu de temps après sa disparition. Suite au drame, la reine et elle-même s'était alors beaucoup rapprochés, partageant leurs peines communes et échangeant beaucoup au sujet de Loki. C'est ainsi que Frigga lui avait tout raconter concernant son adoption, ses circonstances, ses raisons. Le Roi l'avait recueilli, refusant de laisser ce petit être en proie aux violences et conséquences de la guerre qui avait fait jadis rage entre les Ases et Jotünns. Il avait espéré également en faire un symbole de paix entre les deux peuples. Ils n'ont néanmoins jamais eut la force et le courage de lui dire la vérité, cela a été leurs plus grosse erreur.

« **Cela ne change rien.** » Soupira t-elle, presque suppliante.

La révélation avait perturbé Sigyn dans les premiers temps, mais son deuil avait été trop présent pour se préoccuper de détails qui ne changeait effectivement rien de l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Aujourd'hui, étant bel et bien vivant, elle s'était surprise elle-même de ne plus se préoccuper de cela, contrairement à son mari.

 **« Au contraire, cela change tout. Ma vie entière n'est qu'une illusion, ma famille, mon rang, toi ! »** Continua le dieu, son ton avait changé, plus perforant, jetant un regard de mépris à la fin de sa phrase.

Un boule d'inquiétude se forma au creux du ventre de Sigyn. Elle ressentait la colère de Loki résonner dans ses os, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Le jeune femme le savait, elle n'aurait jamais dut engager ce sujet aujourd'hui, ni même l'effleurer, elle sentait que les maigres liens qui les unissait commençait à se dissoudre sous le poison des mots prononcés par son mari.

Sigyn ne put dire mot, condamné à un silence qu'elle ne pouvait briser, les mâchoires serrées, ne trouvant plus d'arguments pour apaiser la haine soudainement grandissante de son époux. Elle ne pouvait lui donner tord, et cela l'emplissait d'une grande tristesse. Le mensonge sur lequel s'était construit sa vie était d'une profonde injustice, et elle le pensait sincèrement. Cependant ce qu'elle aurait voulu avoir la force de lui dire à cet instant, c'est qu'elle se considérait tout sauf une illusion envers lui, mais elle était bien trop consciente qu'il n'écouterait pas ses attentions.

Loki commença à s'agiter, à bouts de nerfs, la colère sur le point de déborder. Il aurait brûlé le monde entier si il n'était pas enfermé dans cette cellule.

« **Maintenant que je sais ce que je suis, votre présence à tous me dégoûte. La tienne encore plus. »** Continua t-il, accentuant encore plus les syllabes de la fin de sa phrase, grondantes de colère.

Le choc de ses paroles figèrent le corps de Sigyn. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu vomir tant de haine à son égard, jamais il ne l'avait autant insulté auparavant. Était-il réellement devenu fou comme la rumeur le prétendait ? N'aurait elle pas mieux fait de l'oublier comme beaucoup lui avait conseillé ?

Des larmes d'incompréhension perlant à ses yeux, elle put néanmoins enfin prononcer quelque mots, tentant de défier la fureur du prince déchu.

« **Je pensais qu'elle t'importait peu...** » Sa voix tremblait, son regard fuyant, elle venait de perdre sa confiance en elle, se sentant perdue, abasourdie, soumise et hors du temps.

 **« Elle ne m'a jamais importé. Je n'ai jamais eut besoin ni envie d'une épouse, tu as été plus un fardeau qu'un soutien. Et maintenant tout ce que je vois c'est une fille perdue, désossé de tout sens d'exister, qui vient pleurer comme un enfant, étant incapable de vivre sans être au crochet de son mari. Tu es pathétique ! »** Cracha Loki, cruel, ses mots résonnant dans le couloir, sans interruption, d'une cadence maîtrisée et frénétique.

Les paroles de son mari eut l'effet d'une bombe et l'affectèrent plus que de raison. Comment pouvait il dire de tel horreurs ? A moins que ce soit réellement ce qu'il pensait d'elle, depuis le début ? Était-il un mensonge à lui tout seul ?

Tant de temps passer à ses côtés, à comprendre jour après jour comment il voyait le monde, comment il percevait les autres, perception et opinions dont elle fut surprise d'en être plus proche qu'elle le pensait. Tant de temps qu'il avait passé à lui enseigner les principes des arts magiques, qu'elle avait appris à dompter et calmer ses sautes d'humeurs. Deux ans dans le deuil, maintenant dans le doute et le pardon, mais tout s'écroulait. Elle pensait le connaître, peut être que non, ou bien il n'était et sera définitivement plus le même, à jamais.

Les poings et les dents serrés, deux larmes de tristesse, de déception et de colère, roulèrent sur sa joue. Alors pour elle aussi, tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion ? Le sens même de son existence au moment même ou on l'avait marié à cet homme, n'était que sa propre idéalisation ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le frapper aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, lui faire payer ce venin gratuit qu'il lui envoyait, et lui faire vivre la trahison qu'elle subissait. La colère de son mari, comme contagieuse venait de l'infecter tel un parasite, elle qui gardait si souvent son calme légendaire. Elle avait finit par lever les yeux vers lui, abandonnant son regard fuyant le conflit, ses iris d'acier rempli de reproche.

« **Tu es un monstre**. » Finit elle par dire, la voix tremblante mais enclin d'une profonde résonance.

Sigyn aurait mille fois préféré ne jamais lui dire cela. Elle savait à quel point cette insulte était efficace pour lui désormais, mais préféra se laisser emporter par la colère, ne maîtrisant plus ses paroles. La jeune femme voulu se rassurer qu'elle ne pensait pas une seconde à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, la culpabilité la rattrapant au galop. Mais l'écho des précédents mots abominables de son mari ne purent lui faire penser le contraire.

« **Oui, j'en suis un.** » Le ton de Loki n'était soudainement plus aussi vibrant, les syllabes presque tremblantes tout autant à son tour.

Le prince ne s'était évidemment pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Gardant malgré tout sa fierté, ne quittant pas des yeux sa femme, tentant de rester crédible seconde après seconde, attendant qu'elle quitte les lieux par elle même. Comme prévu, elle tourna soudainement les talons, il l'a suivi des yeux lorsqu'elle prit la sortie des cachots, d'un pas rapide, empêchant ses sanglots d'éclater au grand jour.

La pression retomba, le prince se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieur, scrutant le sol de nacre dans le vague. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, il en était persuadé. Il n'avait pas eut le choix de lui mentir, encore une fois. Loki aurait aimé ne pas avoir à frapper aussi fort, la brisant probablement au passage, mais Sigyn était bien plus perspicace que la plupart des êtres à son sujet, il ne devait pas prendre de risque qu'elle se doute de sa supercherie. Un mensonge qu'il se surprit d'avoir eut beaucoup de mal à tenir lors de ce qui lui parut d'interminables minutes de conversations.

Sigyn lui était trop loyale, à tord. Pourquoi ne l'avait pas simplement ignoré, oublié, méprisé suite à tout les crimes qu'il avait commis. Elle ne méritait pas de se torturer à vouloir le sortir de cette spirale chaotique. Il était convaincu qu'elle se devait de ne plus se soucier de son existence, car elle s'empoisonnait la vie à vouloir lui rester fidèle. Il avait réalisé à quel point elle avait encaissé des souffrances et peines par sa seule faute, il décida de les abolir aujourd'hui, de la pire manière, mais également la seule. Le pas était franchi, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière sur ce qu'il avait entreprit et ne voulait pas que Sigyn en soit un dommage collatéral de plus. Il venait de s'amputer lui-même d'une des seules personnes de confiance qu'il possédait, mais il la souhaitait libre, libre des chaînes néfastes qu'il lui imposait par sa fureur et ses ambitions outrancières.

Les yeux humides, l'air aussi choquée que l'était sa femme, une fois seul, se détourna lentement du champ de force, et fit quelque pas sans but vers le fond de sa cellule. Alors que les couloirs des cachots reprenait leurs atmosphère habituels, un témoin invisible aurait put voir le Dieu de la malice, provoquer de rage, une onde de choc télé-kinésique propulsant les meubles de sa cellule, qui vinrent ricocher contre le champ de force doré dans un bruit électrique.

* * *

La porte d'ébène s'ouvrit dans un fracas qui fit trembler le marbre des murs. Les lueurs des candélabres chancelèrent sous le souffle produit par le lourd battant. Le concerto effréné des pas de Sigyn s'en suivit, résonnant sur les dalles nacrées du sol. La respiration courte et les poings serrés elle déboula dans ses appartements princiers, se dirigeant vers sa coiffeuse. Empoignant ses bracelets dorés, elle se les arracha des poignets avec hargne, pour les lancer à terre rageusement, fit de même avec son collier et le fin ornement argenté qui décorait sa coiffure. Les bijoux se fracassèrent dans un crissement métallique aussi désagréable que l'amertume qui la rongeait. La déesse se figea lorsqu'elle croisa son propre regard dans le miroir. Les yeux rougis, le visage déformé par la colère et la douleur, elle fixa son reflet quelque instants, haletante, comme cherchant dans son propre regard celui d'un autre. Ses traits se transformèrent en une expression plus profonde mais mauvaise, fronçant les sourcils, mâchoire crispée, elle se concentra, haineuse, pour faire appel à sa magie qui vint fissurer la glace dans un bruit sec, déchirant son image en deux. Elle le haïssait.

« **Sigyn ? Que se passe t-il mon enfant ?** » Résonna une voix douce et inquiète dans la pièce.

Soudainement sortie de sa profonde colère, elle vit la reine Frigga, se tenir debout dans l'arcade de la porte d'entrée, une main posée sur le mur, semblant inquiète.

« **Il n'y a rien ma reine, n'y prêtez pas attention, ce n'est pas important. »** Affirma Sigyn d'un ton rapide tout en détournant le regard, essayant de contenir ses états d'âmes.

La princesse aurait préféré que personne ne la voit dans cet état de vulnérabilité. Elle faisait toujours preuve de droiture et de ténacité, des faiblesses aussi brutales que celle ci lui était rare, raison supplémentaire pour elle de détester les montrer au grand jour. Elle ne mentait pas bien dans ce genre de situation, contrairement à son vipérin de mari. Frigga l'avait bien remarqué sans mal évidemment.

 **« Tant de négation pour un si petit mensonge... »** Dit elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, bienveillante.

Un court soupir vint s'échapper des lèvres de la princesse, tentant de calmer ses ardeurs en présence de la reine, malgré que celle ci ne semblait pertinemment pas dupe de l'état de Sigyn et paraissait également être au courant de la raison. La reine joint ses mains, puis s'avança calmement dans la pièce, le visage détendu sur un fond de compassion. Arrivé à côté de Sigyn, elle vint poser une main amicale et bienveillante sur l'épaule de la jeune asgardienne en guise de soutien. Le visage de la reine apparu alors dans le miroir, regardant sa belle-fille à travers celui ci, compatissante.

« **Je sais que mon mari vous a autorisé un droit de visite à notre fils...** » Elle marqua une légère pause « ... **Et j'ose imaginer que la discussion ne s'est pas bien passé.** »

A son tour, Sigyn posa son regard sur le reflet de la reine, croisant ses yeux clairs plein de bonté et de sagesse. Un petit rire nerveux et sans joie s'échappa de la gorge de de la princesse.

« **Vous imaginez bien votre majesté.** »

Le faux rire s'évanouit en un souffle laissant place à la douleur alors que les immondes paroles du dieu de la malice résonnèrent de plus bel dans son esprit. Accablée, elle baissa légèrement la tête, détournant le regard du miroir pour fixer le sol, perturbée, ses yeux devenant à nouveau humide.

Le reine était vraiment peiné par l'état de sa belle-fille, elle n'aimait guère voir les gens souffrir, bien qu'elle en fut que trop souvent témoin. Les mésententes de ses deux fils, encaissant toujours les souffrances du plus jeune, les états d'âmes de son mari, épuisé par les anciennes guerres, puis les pleurs des familles des soldats, morts aux combats. Elle était toujours la, pour eux, tel un baume, assistait à leurs douleurs, sachant les gérer mieux que personne.

Alors qu'une fine larme s'apprêtait à rouler de nouveau sur la joue gauche de Sigyn, Frigga releva doucement le visage de la jeune femme du bout de ses doigts, le redressant pour croiser leurs regards.

« **Allons Sigyn, sèche tes larmes. Tu sais tout autant que moi que les paroles blessantes de Loki sont rarement sincères.** »

D'un geste rapide accompagné d'une sourire gênée, Sigyn essuya rapidement la larme d'un revers de poignet. La reine avait raison, elle en était elle-même consciente, mais dans ce cas ci, elle aurait voulu s'en convaincre. Jamais Loki ne lui avait adressé des paroles d'un tel degré d'atrocité. Il était capable du pire en matière de langage, c'était évident, mais avec elle il n'avait jamais dépassé la limite de l'injure, ce qui la confortait dans sa certitude qu'il fut plus que sérieux lors de leurs échanges.

« **Non, cette fois ci je pense qu'elles l'étaient.** » Déclara Sigyn, le regard perdue dans le vide.

« **Écoute, j'ai moi même put avoir une discussion avec lui depuis son incarcération. Il est loin d'être disposé à discuter calmement j'en conviens, il a été jusqu'à me dire en face que je n'étais pas sa mère.** » Répondit alors la reine, dans le plus grand des calmes.

Il n'était évidemment pas étonnant qu'il en vienne à un tel degré de reproche maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il était. C'était devenu sa toute nouvelle arme face à tous ceux qui lui étaient cher : Le constant rappel qu'il ne faisait ni partie de cette famille, ni partie de ce peuple. C'était impossible d'entamer une discussion houleuse avec lui sans qu'il remette ses origines sur le tapis.

« C **e qui n'est, sans vouloir vous offenser, pas totalement faux.** » Dit Sigyn d'un ton gênée alors qu'elle se retourna légèrement face à la reine.

Il fallait dire ce qui en était, il n'était biologiquement pas leurs fils. En plus d'en vouloir à son mari, Sigyn en avait voulu aux sept royaumes entier suite à la disparition de Loki, et en était même venu, par peine et colère, à en vouloir à la famille royale secrètement, qui, selon elle, auraient dut avouer à leurs fils ses véritables origines bien plus tôt, ce qui aurait probablement permis d'éviter tout ces désastres. Mais désormais, ses multiples reproches n'avait plus lieu d'être, hormis pour son époux ingrat.

« **D'un certain point de vue oui. Mais malgré la douleur que m'a procuré ses mots, je sais pertinemment qu'il me considère et considérera toujours comme étant sa mère.** » Répondit Frigga, un sourire triste mais rassurant, replaçant doucement une des mèches opalines de la princesse derrière son oreille gauche.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Sigyn n'avait pas raison d'en vouloir à la famille royale, et plus particulièrement à Frigga. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle a put pour son fils, reconnaissait que lui avoir caché la vérité avait été la plus grande erreur de sa vie, encaissant le prix à payer aujourd'hui avec dignité, face à un prince crachant toute sa haine possible, mais qui ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence, c'était sa seule mère, c'était sa seule famille.

« **J'admire votre capacité à relativiser ses pires paroles...** » Affirma Sigyn, semblant un peu plus apaisée désormais.

« **J'ai depuis longtemps dut calmer ses colères, je suis habituée, je le connais comme si je l'avais mis au monde.** » Frigga ponctua sa phrase par un sourire amusé révélateur d'une vérité évidente.

Sigyn avait toujours admiré la reine, même quand elle ne l'a connaissait par encore personellement. Elle avait une force et à la fois une douceur qu'elle s'était toujours efforcé de prendre pour exemple, encore plus quand le rang de princesse lui fut attribué. Elle s'en était bien sortie, et même admirablement jusqu'ici, mais visiblement elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

La princesse répondit alors à ce sourire en guise de réponse, elle aussi amusé par ces dires, mais malgré tout encore emprunte à un fond de tristesse, puis détourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, pensive, poussant un long soupir, évacuant encore les effluves de sa colère.

« **Loki ment beaucoup, même quand il semble dire du mal.** » Continua Frigga après un court silence, semblant plus sérieuse, ayant poser ses mains sur les avants bras de la jeune asgardienne pour souligner ses propos.

La nuit venait de tomber, les dernières lueurs du crépuscule émanait encore à l'horizon. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa dans la pièce, seul les quelques cigales des jardins du palais chantaient toujours sous les constellations encore légèrement voilées par les reflets de l'astre couchant. La reine, frictionna doucement les épaules de sa belle-fille en un geste de réconfort, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour y admirer les premières étoiles de la soirée d'un air pensif.

« **Qu'as-il dis ?** » Finit-elle par demander à Sigyn, se détournant de la fenêtre pour faire face à sa belle-fille, toujours cette bienveillance lisible sur son visage.

La princesse avait suivit la reine du regard, elle aussi songeuse. Restant prés de son miroir, entremêlant ses doigts nerveusement.

« **Que je n'étais et est toujours été qu'un fardeau pour lui, depuis le moment ou nous nous sommes mariés jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Que j'étais pathétique et que mon sort l'importait peu.** » Répondit alors Sigyn d'une traite après une grande inspiration, le regard posé sur ses mains.

Frigga se mit à sourire, laissant même échapper un petit rire amusé et songeur. Interpellé, Sigyn reposa son regard sur la reine, troublé par la réaction de Frigga.

« **C'est étrange car je me souviens très distinctement d'une conversation que nous avons eut lui et moi à ton sujet.** » Affirma la reine tout en regardant sa belle fille dans les yeux.

Les paroles de la reine intriguèrent Sigyn, c'était évident que Loki en disait bien plus à sa mère plutôt qu'à elle, mais jamais elle n'avait eut vent de leurs conversations.

« **Il ne s'était pas attardé sur les mots tu t'en doutes, mais il m'avait dit qu'il te trouvait complexe, et donc fascinante, que tu étais sans doute l'Asgardienne la plus lucide qu'il eut rencontré et qu'il avait fait le bon choix parmi les prétendantes.** » Continua-t-elle, une moue encore amusée aux lèvres, le regard brillant d'une sorte de nostalgie.

Surprise, Sigyn ne s'attendait pas à ce que Loki ait put dire cela d'elle. Les compliments n'avait jamais été son fort, du moins les sincères. L'ironie était qu'il avait probablement dit cela à sa mère pour la rassurer sur l'état de leurs mariage, ou bien pour autre chose, elle l'ignorait. Un mensonge de plus ne changeait pas grand chose au tableau.

« **Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que ce n'était pas également un mensonge ?** » Prétendit la princesse dans un petit rire de dédain et de mépris pour son époux.

« **Crois moi, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Si c'était le cas, il ne m'en aurais pas parler spontanément. Et puis vois-tu, une mère connaît son fils, il n'avait pas d'intérêt à me mentir à ce moment la.** » Répliqua la reine, ayant reprit cet air plus sérieux et convaincant.

Sigyn aurait aimé pouvoir croire en ce que lui confiait la reine, cependant les paroles de Loki avait été d'une telle violence qu'il était difficile d'en croire le contraire.

« P **ourtant tout à l'heure il semblait si...** » Finit par presque murmurer Sigyn, le regard perdu.

« **Convaincant ? Les capacités théâtrales de Loki ne devrait pourtant plus t'étonner depuis tout ce temps.** » Continua Frigga, finissant volontairement la phrase de sa belle-fille, cette légèreté espiègle retrouvée.

Les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent, échangèrent un sourire complice. La bonne humeur de Frigga l'apaisant, néanmoinsl'inquiétude planait toujours.

« **Cependant il semble avoir tellement changé depuis...** » Continua malgré tout Sigyn sur les sujets qui fâche.

« **C'est vrai, je ne cache pas que cela m'inquiète tout autant.** » Dit Frigga, plus grave, son visage se teintant de notes plus sombre.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Sigyn se détourna, faisant de nouveau face à son miroir, les joues encore humides de ses précédents pleurs. La reine semblait sur d'elle concernant le comportement de Loki, Sigyn voulait y croire au fond d'elle, malgré encore sous la défensive. Si toutes les horribles paroles qu'avait put lui dire son mari n'était que mensonge, pourquoi cherchait-il alors à lui faire du mal volontairement ? Elle ne lui avait jamais causé de tord, jamais manqué de respect, il n'avait aucune raisons valable de lui en vouloir, mise à part la folie pure. Si il n'éprouvait plus aucun intérêt pour elle, pourquoi ne l'avait t-il pas simplement ignoré au lieu de gâcher son énergie à cracher ses dernières gouttes de venin contre quelqu'un comme elle. Sigyn avait certes cherché à le provoquer, mais ce n'était guère la première fois et jamais les choses ne s'était terminé aussi brutalement. Puis soudain, elle comprit.

La jeune asgardienne se redressa soudainement, droite, retrouvant sa dignité après un rapide soupir, puis se tourna vers la reine, reconnaissante.

« **Merci ma reine, vos paroles m'ont apaisés. Je retournerais le voir demain.** »

Frigga sembla premièrement surprise du comportement de sa belle-fille, mais en fut rapidement ravie. Heureuse d'avoir put l'aider comme il se doit, et de ne plus la voir souffrir inutilement.

« **Tu es pleine de ressources Sigyn, je l'ai toujours sut. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.** » Affirma t-elle, un grand sourire au lèvres, rassurée.

Sereine de l'état de la princesse, Frigga se dirigea alors vers la sortie des appartements princiers, puis s'arrêta à côté de Sigyn, posant volontairement son regard sur le miroir de celle ci, bien évidemment pas dupe de la façon dont avait été brisé ce miroir.

« **Oh, et nous verrons également demain pour faire changer ce miroir hm ?** » Dit elle amusée, lançant un regard accusateur mais complice à la jeune femme.

« **Oui, je suis désolée...Bonne nuit votre majesté.** » Répondit Sigyn, elle même amusée,néanmoins gênée de la situation.

La reine quitta la pièce, refermant doucement la porte, laissant la princesse seule avec ses pensées. Demain elle retournerait voir Loki, cette fois ci, aucuns mensonges ne passera, même quand ceux ci étaient montés pour son propre bien. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire part de ses réflexions à la reine pour le moment, encore dans l'incertitude de ce qu'elle pensait de la situation, elle verrait par elle même le lendemain, face à son mari. Il était désormais hors de question qu'il l'a mette de nouveau à l'écart, que cela parte d'une mauvaise ou bonne intention.

* * *

 **Notes : Comme vous l'avez surement compris, je pars du principe que le sceptre a plus ou moins contrôlé Loki, je défend ferme cette théorie, plein d'éléments dans les films permettent de déduire que le sceptre (Donc la pierre de l'esprit hein, simplifions) a les mêmes effets néfastes que l'anneau de Sauron xD. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez vous aussi tiens ! Faut définitivement l'innocenter ce pauvre garçon allons xD**


End file.
